custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Off
Off'' is the second installment in the Apocalypse Alternate Universe, and focuses on the mystery of the Great Apocalypse. Teaser From the Private Journals of Toa Kemlar entry I'm immensely relieved to have acquired this journal. I haven't talked to anyone about personal matters in so long, and although this is hardly an adequate substitute, I feel...laughter heard ''Heh, I feel. Let's just leave it at that. After what has happened in the past months, I need this. The entire island of Destral was destroyed in seconds because of one rebellious Makuta. Erevayx injecting be with one of his word experiments. I was locked in a cell and tortured for six weeks until I almost cracked. And to top all of that off, I've been on the run for almost two months, trying to get away from them...the Order. He was there. Oh, Mata Nui, he was there...I can't take it! heard, believed to be Kemlar's. The only word recognized is the name "Botar" 'From the Private Journals of Toa Kemlar' Maybe I have cracked. Maybe I am insane. It's hard to keep my head when I'm alone in these dark, endless caves, where an exit is nowhere to be seen and where I entered has been forgotten. I was near where Metru Nui should have been when things got...abnormal. The sky was gone...static...roof where it should have been. Buildings were crushed, there were fires. I had reached...static...bodies. I thought I was heartless after I killed my team so long ago, but I've never seen so many bodies just...sitting there. I guess hearts are in everyone, some are just better at being hidden. There was a...static...could see the back of his face inside. But then there were just caves. Caves of metal and caves of dirt, caves with bodies and caves with fires. The last recognizable thing I saw was a battered telescope in a crushed learning tower. Now there's just...dirt. I wish someone was here with me. If someone was here with me things would be so much easier. Oh, I'm lonely. I'm just so lonely. I don't know how long I've been in these caves. I— ''Wait. There's a light. I see a light. I've got to get to that light. I haven't seen natural light in so long. Just a little further. I'm hurting so bad. I need a little— ''heard Whoa. I don't think...static...not in my world anymore. Story Preface This tale is about the death of a hero, because the selfless often make sacrifices. This tale is about the death of a backstabber, because the deceived often take revenge. This tale is about the death of freedom, because even the noblest of sacrifices are often made in vain. This tale is about death, but also about birth. This tale is about the birth of a legend, because the selfless are often remembered. This tale is about the birth of a rivalry, because revenge often has a cost. This tale is about the birth of a rebellion, because even sacrifices made in vain often inspire hope. ''This tale is about the end of an age, because everything dies. ''This tale is about the beginning of an adventure, because death doesn't scare everyone. Niha: Part I This is Niha: The most advanced piece of equipment in the Matoran Universe. Lightspeed thought, extreme agility, and strength that can rival that of the strongest Toa. She has beaten every one of her fellow Order members in hand-to-hand combat, excluding Toa Merall. In a laboratory, from biology to physics, there is no one even close. In six months she has achieved in six months what some can't hope of doing in their lifetimes. She is the best at nearly everything she does. The best there ever has been. And she's oblivious. The world calls her The Toa Who Needs No Name, and she doesn't. If a Matoran sees her at work(which is rare), he knows who she is, name or not. Why have a name when she is known by what she does? Except— Longing wells up within her, a longing to be known and loved by others not for what she does, but for who she is. Niha sometimes wishes she came into the world as someone who could breathe, and eat, and feel. But couldn't she feel? Feeling is supposed to come from the heart, making you laugh, or cry, or shout. It is supposed to make you who you are. But the way Niha feels is different. Her feelings are hollow and rigid, a collection of ones and zeroes that take outside variables and convert them into happiness, sadness, anger, or fright. There is no room for complexity. Niha often takes in variables that may, in a living brain, compute into love, but for her, it doesn't. It computes into happiness, sadness, and fright all at once, and that causes errors. Errors, for Niha, compute into anger. Niha is almost always angry. She is an inferno of fear, doubt, and confusion, but all she knows to say is "I'm angry", and that, Niha knows, is ineffective. So Niha keeps quiet when at headquarters, and when there are too many "errors", she runs outside to the sparse forests, and does something quite interesting. She screams. She screams, knowing, that any time she feels emotion, she won't feel it correctly, and any time she tries to express emotion, she won't express it correctly. Screaming is the only way she can express an emotion correctly. It's a pity that that emotion is seething, boiling, white-hot anger. Chapter One ''Coming soon